Hillary Clinton: I'm Staying (Because Obama Might Die)
"Hillary Clinton: I'm Staying (Because Obama Might Die)" is a Skippy Shorts video. Synopsis Steven tells Hillary Clinton to permit him to introduce a special guest who has a question for her. Hillary asks if he pays his taxes and Steven confirms this, so Hillary decides to answer his question since he is giving her money and tells Steven to send him in, muttering to herself that she hopes he is hot. Steven announces his entrance and he appears, though he does not exactly look attractive to Hillary as she says, "Oh, gosh. I guess better luck next time." The man is ecstatic that he met a famous person today. Hillary asks him what his question is. However, they begin to stare at each other and the man asks Hillary if she is ready for it, to which she nods. The man tells Hillary that sources are saying she is supposed to be getting out of the race because it is not her time since that Barack Obama has all the votes and that since he does, he thinks Hillary may be staying in too long and that if she is, she is stealing the Democratic votes. The man tells Hillary it is her fault and asks what she is going to do about it as she begins to rant and shout she is staying too long and exits in a rage. Hillary says she will answer it, so the man returns and says he will stay for the answer. Hillary says it is really not over yet, though people think it is and that many things can happen, like Obama could be at a bullfight and the bull suddenly gets loose and Obama is wearing a red shirt, so the bull could injure him and America is left with herself. She says another reason is Obama could go running with a shirt off at nighttime and a car did not see him because he is black and could run him over. Hillary explains another example, in which Obama is at home one evening and he sees something shiny inside a light socket, so he grabs a wet fork and sticks it in, getting electrocuted. Hillary asks who they are going to call, in which the scene cuts to a screenshot of the Ghostbusters, and Hillary denies them and instead saying they will call her. Hillary gives an unlikely scenario, in which a "certain female politician" decides to pull a "Tonya Harding" and hires somebody to practice "shovel baseball" with Obama's face, after which his head will go rolling off. Hillary asks who they will get and sarcastically asks if they want John McCain as she mocks him, saying not to vote for him, but rather herself. The scene cuts to a man screaming, "NOOOOO!" in agony. Angered, Hillary threatens to send her Midget Minions to their front door and will be loaded with 22K shotguns and have an order to maim if people do not vote for her. Hillary says Chelsea was not born that ugly and that she ripped her blouse. Hillary says to imagine what is going to happen to people that do not vote her in for president. She is about to yell some more, but turns to see Steven and the man staring at her in shock. Hillary yells at them, asking what they are looking at and threatening to kill them with her midgets as well. The scene cuts to Ralph Nader claiming he approves the video, but is interrupted by the man from earlier screaming, "NOOOOO!", irritating him. Category:Season 2008 Category:Videos Category:Episodes